


And the winner is....

by GunpowderandRainbows



Series: Darcy Land [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Sam, Beta Tony Stark, Bonding, Bruce is alone, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Darcy Lewis, Rutting, Smut, Thor went back to Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderandRainbows/pseuds/GunpowderandRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "All Hail the Mighty Omega" by katiedid<br/>Definitely read her story! It's super good!<br/>*August 8th update: here is the link for katiedid's story http://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedidarchive/pseuds/katiedidarchive </p><p>Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics but based off of katiedid's version. In this story, her version is the basis. But I changed the plot and relationships. In my story/katiedid's :<br/>*Omega's are rare, but at the top of the chain.<br/>*Over 65% of the world are betas. 20% are Alphas and 15% are Omegas.<br/>*Omegas tend to have multiple partners, and have entire litters to help with the world's population.<br/>*Alpha's will want to care and comfort their Omegas during their heats, and will go to extraordinary means to do so.<br/>*Betas aren't influenced by their natural instincts, and are level headed to make sure the Alphas and Omegas stay in line.<br/>*Only compatible Alphas and Omegas will give off pleasant scents to each other.<br/>*Heats and Ruts can be uncontrollable, but won't hurt the person.<br/>I'll try to write smut but I'm not very good. Oh well ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (ish)

**Author's Note:**

Since the dawn of time, there were three types of humans. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

Alphas and Omegas were driven by their natural biology to breed. ****Alphas went into ruts, and Omegas had heat cycles. Betas weren't driven by pheromones, and were often referred to as in-betweens. Most of the world's population were Omegas and Betas. But every few centuries, a blood moon would change something in our DNA. With that changed, our social structure also changed.

In the 1800's, when the blood moon yet again changed our DNA; female alphas had a lower rate of normal pregnancy. Not many female alphas were around then anyway. Religious cults saw them as "ungodly creatures". From what was in the history books, not many female alphas outed themselves, and kept hidden. 

The latest blood moon occured in 1983. That's when a drastic change happened. Until that night, the world's population were omegas ans betas. Until that night, alphas were the top dogs. Looking down upon betas and just treating omegas like sex objects. Until that night, omegas were scared to leave their homes without some kind of suppresants. But after that night, the entire social structure of the world changed. 

A series of changes happened within the days after the blood moon. The first, involved everyone on the planet. Some people's designation changed, which caused their scents to change. Divorce rates sky rocketed (mostly between betas); domestic issues between couples increased; and the production of omega suppressants decreased dramatically. The second change involved the omega population. Specifically the male omega population. Almost every male omega developed a lethal anal cervix virus that killed off 95% of the male omega population. The major drop in the population caused a worldwide panic. The panic brought on the third change, omegas became the top dogs.

Omega used make up 40% of the world population. Now they only totaled up at 15%. Soon the public realized how important omegas were. The omegas still alive, were more fertile than ever. This caused them to produce entire litters of children. Omegas began to be praised in society; alphas were on the bottom. Just crazy, smelly, pheromone driven nut jobs.

Beta/Beta relationships were the norm, now that they were 65% of the population. But the norm changed as well. Before the blood moon, an omega and alpha chose each other; then they both mated and bonded with a bite on the scent glands in their neck. That meant that no other alpha could smell when that omega was in heat. Now, an omega could choose multiple alphas, and maybe a beta or two into their brood. In most relationships, there were at least 4 partners. Betas usually ended up with another beta, but they were important to society. They kept alphas in their place when an omega was in heat, and they were often the most sought after for jobs. Since their employers wouldn't have to give a week off every month or two to compensate for a heat/rut occurring. 

The world adjusted, and in a few decades, society worked just fine again.


	2. Crossing that off my bucket list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they return from their missions, Steve and Natasha are at each other's throats. Both have been trying to woo a certain omega for the past week. Now the whole building is placing bets on who'll get the girl first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I accidently deleted this chapter. School has been busy too.

 

 

"We've been here for a month and you're already leaving with Thor?!" Darcy so incredibly pissed at Jane. It felt like she just dropped her off at an orphanage. "Darcy calm down. You knew from the day Thor and I bonded that I was going to stay with him. Just calm down please. Your scary when you get all angry-omega on me." It was true, when she got angry, _all of the nine realms felt it._

Thor stepped in between them.

"Stand down Lady Darcy. I understand why you are upset. I apologize but this decision is final." Darcy stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to do or say. She was extremely upset about Jane leaving. But at the same time she was happy for her. She sighed, "Fine. It's not my place to hold her down to Earth. I'm never going to forgive you, but at the same time... I'll always miss you." She curved around Thor, and threw herself into Jane's arms. She loved Jane, but Jane loved Thor. Jane was the leading Beta in her life. But Darcy was grown now, so she'd have to take care of herself.

"We'll visit Darce I promise." Jane hugged her tightly. "You better not be pregnant when you get back." She mumbled.  
Thor and Jane were set to leave in two days. Enough time to say all their good byes. Jane entrusted her with her lab and research with Bruce. Darcy is more than just her looks. She graduated with highest honors in college. She was even the highest in her class as well.

During her first month at Stark/Avengers tower, she tried her best to socialize without the normal... Issues. Her and Jane arrived at the tower after Darcy's latest heat. So her pheromones were still very potent. She spent her heats alone (sometimes with a little help from Jane), so she didn't have an alpha yet. There were few alphas in the building thankfully, but none of them peaked her interest. From what she remembered from her middle school omega health class, when you find a person compatible, they're supposed to smell good. Like really good. She didn't know what that smell was going to be like, all the other alphas she met smelled like they just got back from dumpster diving.

So she stayed in the lab most of the time. Everyone in the lab were Betas, except for her and an alpha security guard coming through every other day. Bruce was probably her favorite out of the entire lab. He was sweet, and incredibly smart. They've gotten coffee once or twice; talking about future plans for science. Sweet guy all around.

He wasn't the only gebious she'd met. Tony was a little reckless, but he was fun. The week prior a mini explosion went off in the lab and Tony started spraying her with the fire extinguisher. Bruce kept in solitude, he preferred to relax alone. Which was completely fine, but a little social scene wouldn't kill the guy. So after work Tony and Darcy would hang out in the common room or have Netflix marathons together. He was flirty, but she was unsure if she should actually have a relationship with him. His previous relationship with Pepper kinda went up in flames (literally). But that was none of her business, so she kept Tony in the friend zone-ish.

The day after Jane and Thor left for Asgard, Darcy realized the tower felt a little empty. The living quarters that is. So that night when Tony put on Star Wars: The Force Awakens, she brought it up. "Hey Tony." "Yeah Lewis?" She scooted over next to him. "Is the tower usually this empty or..."

He looked over to her, "well everyone is out on missions right now. Natasha and Clint are somewhere in Japan I think. And Steve and Sam are looking for someone. Super top secret." He smiled and she ran a hand through her hair. "Okay that explains the emptiness. But... Who's who. I don't know anyone except for you and Bruce."

Tony paused the movie. Oh boy. "Okay so Natasha and Clint are like these super spyassassins that work for S.H.E.I.L.D. on and off. Like they could kill you with just their thighs." Darcy's eyes grew wide. Hard to imagine dying from someone's thighs. "Okay and what about the other two. Steve and.." "Sam. Okay so I'm sure you know about Captain America." She nodded. "Well that's him. Not much explaing for capsicle. Sam is his buddy that I guess used to be in a military program that specialized in jet packs. I don't know all the details but he's got like a mega super cool jet pack." He paused for emphasis, " _with wings."_ Darcy gave a sarcastic 'oooh' and laughed.

"You have a weird group. But weird is cool. I can't wait to meet them."

~~Two days later~~

Darcy had just finished getting ready for the day when she heard a loud roar outside. Panicking, she ran outside her room. Tony was in the living room, watching the morning news when she came in. "Woah Lewis slow it down there. It's just the quinjet landing. You'll get used to it." She exhaled, and relaxed. "Sorry, got a little freaked out by the loud sound." They both headed up to the landing station, to greet the Avengers who returned from their missions. She was nervous to meet whoever came out of the plane. Either supersoilder captain America and his bird buddy, or two spyassassins who could probably kill her with a spoon. When the cargo door opened, she held her breath.

Something or someone smelled good. Like the smell was alluring. She sniffed the air again. There were several smells. "Oh my god" she whispered to herself. It wasn't just one person who's scent peaked her interest. There were several.

A woman with stunning red hair stepped off the plane, followed by two blond men.

"You picked them up along the way? How generous." The woman; Natasha was her name I think; nudged his shoulder. "Wasn't the plan but apparently they had.. Extra cargo." She pointed back towards to quinjet as two more men exited. A dark man with duffel bags slung over his shoulders. He was followed by a brunette with a.. A metal arm? Tony looked as surprised as she was. "Nat. Who is this." The redhead looked over to the two blondes, specifically the bulkier one. "Steve has some explaining to do." Her voice made Darcy's insides rumble. Taking another whiff, She could locate which scents were coming crime who. She stepped slightly closer to Natasha and sniffed again. She was a female alpha, the third one she's ever met and _damn did she smell good_. She couldn't put together exact words for it, but it was a combination of vanilla and something else sweet.  <p>

Steve cleared his throat, "Tony, this is Bucky. Before you say anything, he is not brain washed anymore. In fact we found him destroying a hydra base in Germany." He pulled Bucky closer to him, and Bucky held out his real arm to shake hands. Darcy got sniffed the air again, focusing on Steve. Alpha. Definitely an alpha. And he smelled good as well. His scent was minty, like be bathed in mint leaves daily. Her mind ran off with the thought of him in a bath, with her... Someone snapped their fingers. "Miss? I don't think we've met." It was Steve. She didn't realize that she was out of it. "Oh yeah, well my name is Darcy Lewis. I was Jane foster's assistant before she left with Thor." <P>

He offered his hand, "Well its nice to meet.." He trailed off as they shook hands. He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. Tony took that as his cue to leave. "Hey Sam! Bring your shit into my lab." Wilson grabbed the bags ans walked off with Tony as quick as he could. <p>

Bucky cleared his throat. And Steve broke out of his trance. "Ms.Lewis, you are an omega. Correct?" His voice brought a tightness to her core. She squeaked out a yes, before Bucky moved in front of him. "It's nice to meet another omega. He doesn't bite I promise." he took her hand and kissed it.<p>

Darcy blushed, and heard a small growl come from behind her. Natasha took a step forward, but so did Steve. She was glaring daggers at him, and he looked like he was about to rip her to shreds. Clint stepped in between them, "Take a walk Natasha. I'm sorry Darcy, could you show Bucky around the building?" She didn't need to be told twice. She lead Bucky to the nearest elevator, and escaped the tense situation. <P>

The following morning, Steve joined Darcy for break fast. He was an early bird just like her. She was making pancakes and bacon when she smelled his minty scent. He was in a white t-shirt, and sweatpants. Her eyes drifted to his muscles,  _damn he was ripped._ She tried to turn her attention to the bacon that was sizzling, but she couldn't help but blush. "Morning, do you want so me bacon? I got extra." He smiled, revealing his perfect teeth. She felt a bit self-concious, she wasn't expecting anyone to see her in shorts and a fitted shirt this morning. But showing off her curves in front of Steve made her mind race. "Sure, that's awful nice of you after what happened yesterday." She had to keep her cool, "Yeah It's okay, pheromones and stuff. I totally understand." She sniffed the air, there was that vanilla scent of Natasha and her beta, Clint. Clint popped in a second later with Natasha, and Darcy started another batch of pancakes.  <P>

They talked for what seemed like hours, which wasn't a badthing. She liked their conversations, she learned a bit about everyone. And they learned a bit about her. Tony had just joined them, eating a strip of left over bacon. He was happy to see the team and asked about their previous missions. They were all great conversationalists, She never wanted that breakfast to end. "Is Bucky going to join us?" Tony asked Steve. "He went to the gym to work with his arm." He nodded, and looked down the hall. "Here comes Bruce. How much bacon is left Darce?" She looked at the plate on the counter, "About 12 pieces. Bruce and Bucky can split them. I'll go bring them to Bucky, later guys." She didn't care if the whole staff saw her in her pajamas, she was certain that Steve and Natasha were going to be her Alphas. She'll ease them into it, But her heat was coming up in less than a week. Fonduing will have to wait. <p>

~~Friday night~~

Tonight was Pepper and Happy's 1st anniversary, and like all billionaire best friends; Tony was throwing them a party. An expensive one too. Pepper enjoyed a mix between formal and casual parties; Happy was a big sap for love. So they required that all guests have a date. Darcy's "relationship" with Steve and Natasha was going steadily growing. They were being quite romantic without any physical contact. But that didn't stop the entire tower staff making bets on who would win her over. Sadly, she was still too nervous to ask either one of them to accompany her. So She planned on asking Tony, but that plan went out the window. After she caught him and Steve in an intense make out session. It was more than safe to assume Tony was his beta. Just like Clint was Natasha's beta. It made sense, betas have a natural scent that calms alphas. And since there were two omegas on the same floor as them, they would need someone to calm them down. If they were taking their betas, what about Bucky? She liked Bucky, almost in the same way she liked Steve and Natasha. <p>

Bucky tried to claim he didn't like parties, but after all the stories Steve told her; she knew that was a huge lie. While that excuse worked on Steve, She saw right through it. He had a gleam in his eyes, and she had a gut feeling that bringing Bucky would do a lot of good for him. After a little of negotiating, she finally dragged him out the door to get a suit fitted. And he looked good in a suit. <P>

"Nervous?" She asked as they entered the building. Most of the guests and their dates arrived already, and a smal crowd were slightly dancing in the middle of the room. "A little. Can you stay with me? I haven't been to a party in over 40 years." She nodded, and grabbed his flesh hand. Locking fingers, she led him to where Tony was doing a round of shots with Natasha and Clint. "Hey Lewis, you made it. Sweeeeet." He was tipsy, and it was only 10:30. Great.  <Br/>

Bucky began to loosen up, and was trying out different brands of alcohol. So far vodka was the lightest buzz he was getting. Darcy stuck to glasses of champagne, she didn't want to get hammered at an anniversary party. Once he got his buzz going, he started to talk. And talk and talk and talk. He was almost as talkative as Steve. It was great. His face lit up talking about Steve, about his childhood, but his body language went back to defensive when he talked about his time in the howling commandos. <p>

"Darce, can I ask a personal question?" She sipped her third glass. "Yeah anything." He scooted closer to her. "What was it like, growing up as an omega?" She raised an eyebrow, "well you should know, you're an omega too dummy." He looked away, "Yes, but I grew up in bad times doll. We weren't treated with respect like now a days. I presented late too... That caused quite a bit of problems as well." Darcy completely forgot that he grew up before the blood moon. She can only imagine what he went through. She placed her hand on his. "I'm really sorry you dealt with the constant harassment. I presented early on, and I was treated like a damsel in destress most of the time. It was nice, but it was a little irritating dealing with Alphas who thought they could take me whenever." Bucky chuckled, "I know all too well." <P>

A slow song came on the speakers. He looked at Darcy like a begging puppy. She giggled, "let's go. Show me how you use to woo ladies back in the day." He wouldn't have to do much. She really liked him. Were omega/omega relationships normal? Oh well, who cares. No relationship is normal. Maybe she could start a little brood. Yeah, that sounded nice. Bucky placed his metal hand on her hip, and she shivered slightly. "I have to confess, I have no idea how to dance." He gave her a "really? I don't believe it for a second. Here, just follow my steps." And she followed his steps, and she followed his rhythm. It was relaxing, and she thought about the alphas. "Where is Steve And Natasha?" She asked as he twirled her slowly. He looked around and spun Darcy so she could see what he was seeing. Across the dance floor, was the alphas, _her alphas,_ dancing along to the slow song. Another slow song came on, but this time with a faster beat. "They care about each other. Almost love each other." He says, adjusting his hand on her hip again. "Are you sure? I've never heard of an alpha/alpha relationship before." He smiled as they matched their movements. "I can see it. He looks at her with compassion. The same way he looks at me. And the same way he looks at _you_."  <p>

She looked into his blue eyes, "and I the same way I look at you." She leaned in, crashing her soft lips onto his. She could smell and taste Steve's minty scent on him. It was making her core warm again. Bucky kissed back, gentle at first, then passionately. She ran out of breath, and broke the kiss. "Do you mind coming back with me so I can rip that tux off you?" He grinned, and his heart raced. "Anything for you doll."

~~Crappy and short smut warning~~

As soon as they reached her apartment, Bucky picked Darcy up bridal style, And layed her underneath him on the mattres. She kicked her heels off as he slid his dress shoes off as well. Their lips met again, with a slight roughness. She moaned slightly as he threw off his jacket and they both began unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Parting briefly only for air, his real hand slid the bottom of her gray dress up. She leaned up, and let his tongue meet with hers. They were just getting started and she was already in ecstasy. He pulled back, to almost rip his pants off. He was quick to do so, and now pulled her dress over her head, revealing her matching lace bra and panties. He bit his lip, looking down at her inner thighs. She was practically soaked already. He couldn't wait to taste her. She had to be as sweet as she smelled (from what Steve described). She could almost see his hard length through his boxers, and her legs trembled at the thought of him inside her. His metal hand delicately sliding to her back, and unclipping her bra. She shivered at the cold metal grouping on of her breasts. Those puppies were her only key to confidence, but she was more focused on Bucky than her pride and joys. He grinned, and led a trail of kisses towards her nipple. He flicked his tongue out, eliciting a small squeak from her. <p>

He'd been with a female omega before, several times in fact. But none were the beautiful Darcy Lewis. As his teeth grazed her sensitive nipple, her fingers made their way to her wetness. He pushed her fingers away, and slid his own under the lace. "No sweetheart, let me." Sliding her panties off her legs, she blushed in embarrassment. She'd only hooked up with a few betas, and they'd never been this intimate. Her eyes crawled up and down his muscles, he was ripped too. Every one in the building had great muscle definition apparently. "Wow. You are so beautiful." Bucky said, breathless. She blushed again, but before she could respond, he lowered down towards her warmth. He started slow, gliding his tongue across her folds. She moaned, and gave out a "don't stop" every few seconds. Then he increased his speed, lapping up the juices coming out of her. Then he slid a metal finger inside of her. The coldness of his finger was driving her over the edge. She began to moan louder, and more frequently. He slipped in another finger. And increased his speed yet again. This time, using his thumb to rub the swollen nub at the top of her clit. Faster she cried out, and he put in a final finger before driving her to her first orgasm. He held out his lounge eagerly; lapping up the sweetness that was coming out of her as she orgasmed. <P>

He crawled on top of her, using his elbows to prop him up so he didn't crush her. Her eager lips met with his, and she broke for air again. She panted, "You're pretty good for an old timer." she felt his crotch touch her thigh for a split second, and instinctively bucked up. "Did you just call me old?" He grinded his hips against hers. A small moan escaped her mouth, "mmm.. I did. You know what they say," she pushed him off of her, seductively. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks." <p>

Her hand rubbed against his boxers as he inhaled sharply. She pulled them off with a little assistance from him, and looked at his full length. "But this dog still has a lot to learn." She licked her lips and began stroking his dick. He was big for an omega, at least six inches. Majority had 5 inches at the most. He groaned in pleasure, and she tightened her grip. Using her free hand, she layed him down on the bed. She removed her hand to get lower so she could have a taste of him, when he whimpered at the loss of contact. She smiled, and began stroking him again. This time, she moved her breasts around the base, and squeezed them together slightly. This made him buck his hips, and a slight burst of pre cum came out. <p>

She licked the head slowly, and then swirled it a few times before moaning at the taste of him. "Mmph" the pleasure he felt was amazing, but so was his view. On his elbows, he could see her deep blue eyes look at him. As she sucked the head of his dick. Her breasts were a nice addition too. The entire scene was amazing. <p>

Darcy started to take more of him into her mouth, not too much at first. She bobbed her head up and down slightly, moving her tongue around when she could. He was moaning, his voice pleading for her to continue. She slowly took in another inch. Flattening her tongue to the bottom of her mouth, She took in another inch. She had half of his length inside of her mouth. She hummed slightly, eliciting grunts from Bucky. "Oooh, do that again." he was pinching his own nipples, he was close to coming. She could tell, by his rapid breathing. Time for the finale. Breathing through her nose, she slid her lips further down his shaft. She gagged slightly, but worked through it. Bucky was amazed, she was incredible. He couldn't wait to be inside her. <p>

His hips bucked up again, causing her to gag. She expected it to happen, since he was close to coming anyway. He was panting, letting a curse or two slip out in pleasure. She dropped her head down all the way, taking in his while length. She hummed again, causing him to almost scream. A few more seconds of humming, and he started to cum. Instead of pulling back, she kept his dick in her throat. <p>

After he finished, Darcy released him from her throat. "W-wow. That was.. Amazing. I didn't hurt you did I?" She shook her head, "Not at all. I have to say" She crawled up to lay next to him. "You taste really good." He smiled, and brought his face to hers. The kiss was short, broken by her gasp as he slid his real fingers inside her. "I think we have something to take care of?" He had a shit-eating grin, and she loved it. "Third drawer" she pointed to her nightstand. He reached over to the drawer, when there was a knock at her door.

"Busy!" she shouted. But whoever was on the other side knocked again. _Someone better be dying_.  <p>

~~To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this prematurely, and had to rush the ending. Might be a but before the next update but I'm working on it!


	3. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit. Oh shitohshitshitshit." he looked down at the toilet. Blood. Not good.  
> He walked out of the bathroom, and Sat on the couch next to her. "Is everything okay?"  
> "I'm early. I'm a few days early."  
> Her eyes widened. "That means both of us will be starting tomorrow. Oh crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was really long. I didn't realize it until a few days ago. So I think I'll make these chapters long as well. But that'll take a bit longer in between chapters.

 

"Someone better be dying." Darcy grumbled as she slipped on a robe from her bathroom. Unlocking the door, Steve and Natasha busted into the room.

 

"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving and wh-" He stopped as soon as he saw Bucky, on the bed in his boxers. He had a cocky smile on his face, "well we weren't going to tell you because, hmm I don't know. I don't need to tell you whenever I'm going to have sex?"

 

He blushed, his body frozen. Natasha poking his face. Her eyes scanned the room, but returned to Bucky. "You guys shouldn't of just left. You coud lf told us you were leaving. We were worried."

Bucky was filled with guilt. Darcy on the other hand, was quite sexually frustrated and just wanted to rip off everyone's clothes at that point. "Why?! You aren't our alphas!" She bit her tounge. "I-I'm sorry." Natasha was about to object, but Steve cut in. "No. She's right. We aren't your alphas Darce. But oh God do we want to be."

 

The room was quiet. The alphas held their breath, awaiting the important answer. Nothing. No one spoke, until Bucky has enough of the silence. "Honestly, there's nothing I want more. But it is something I-We need to think about. Tomorrow we can handle it like adults. Right now, you need to go." The last piece was harsh, but they understood. Darcy gave a weak smile as Nat shut the door softly. Then she preceded to throw herself onto the bed.

 

"They confuse me. All these instincts confuse me." Bucky sat down next to her, "Me too. Lets not worry about them right now." He slid his hands under the robe she was wearing. "They did interrupt us.." His fingers met with her increasing wetness, and she gave a small moan in appreciation. "Yes they did. Lets finish what we started.

 

~~~And they did the _**frick frack**_ ~~~

He fell to her side, sexhausted. She held a hand on his face. "Buck... Do you wanna start a brood?" Her words should of shocked him. But they didn't. It was the one thought he had while he was inside her. As he rammed his lips into hers, he rubbed his thumb against her warm cheek. "Yes." It was almost as if she asked him to get married.

 

They both shifted around in the bed, so.that They were in a cuddling position. Pulling Darcy in closer, he buried his face into her soft hair. She hummed in approval, and sighed. "I think I'm in love."  
He replied with a muffled "me too." As they both drifted off to sleep. Two omegas in love. Two omegas in love going to claim their alphas in the morning.

 

~~~The next morning-ish~~~

 

Darcy threw on some sweatpants and a tank top. Combing her fingers through her hair, She looked at the clock on her phone. 12:47. Bucky was just beginning to stir in the bed, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. His long hair ruffled, and his body covered in hickeys, scratches, and scars. "Y'know.. Bedhead is a good look on you." She said as she walked over to give him a good morning kiss. He smiled against her lips, "mmmm.. Good morning to you too." He was **not** a morning person. But he was enjoying that particular morning, until he remembered what he had to do that day. He groaned.

 

"I know I know, but we gotta be grown ups." He pouted his lip a bit, "But I want to stay in this bed with you doll." She kissed him gingerly, "Me too, so how about you get your ass in some clothes and after grown up talk we can come back to my bed. Deal?" She held out her left pinky finger, and he lifted his metal pinky up to wrap it around hers. "Oh it's a deal.

 

Steve's foot tapped nervously. He, Clint, and Natasha were "relaxing" on Tony 's giant sofa watching a movie on his large flat screen. Clint sat in between the two alphas, snuggling them at his sides. He kept his head up; so that the scent glands on his neck were releasing his calming scent around the alphas. They were nervous, Steve especially. Nat had talked (or confessed really) about their feelings towards the two omegas. She came close to tears in frustration, which almost never happens.

 

This was serious. No time for cracking jokes, or smart remarks. He had to take this situation seriously, and support the two alphas when things were getting tense. But he was slightly upset that he lost a good 100$ in the tower-wide bet. No one was expecting Bucky to win Darcy over first.

 

Suddenly, they both tensed up. They sniffed the air a little, and so did he. His sense of smell was not nearly as strong as an Alpha's, but even he could smell the sex in the air. Must be Bucky and Darcy coming.

 

"Morning." He said as the omegas sat down right next to Steve. Nat let out a small growl, and Clint nudged her. Darcy yawned, "Ready to be grown ups?"

 

"After this movie, its almost over." Natasha said. She nodded, and shifted around so that her and Bukcy were in a cuddling position. Steve moved around too, so his hand could find Bucky's. This was going well. A nice relaxing afternoon of watching some crappy sci-fi movie. Clint petted Nat's hair, as the movie went along.

 

The credits started to roll, and he reached forward for the remote. "Okay, let's get down to business." Darcy slowly got up, along with Bucky. Alpha 1 and Alpha 2 sat up as well. "So where do we start?" Steve asked. Darcy shrugged, "Well you said last night you wanted to be our alphas."

 

He gulped and looked around nervously. Natasha and Bucky kept their traditional poker faces on, while Clint smiled in amusement. "Okay.. Well yeah. We both want to be your alphas. We just need confirmation that you two even feel anything for us. Well, Darcy mostly." She raised an eyebrow. "Wait what? Have you two mated before?" Bucky smiled slightly, "Natasha too. Back in the 90's."

 

Nat blushed hard, they both had a past together. "We can discuss that later, but Darce.. What do we smell like to you?" Darce sniffed the air, not that she needed to check their scents again. That was hardwired into her brain by then. "Well, Steve smells almost exactly like peppermint. Its kinda refreshing honestly." He rubbed the back of his head, "That's good. Buck used tells me I smell like spear-mint."

 

"What about me?" Nat spat out. Pulling back quickly. Darcy sighed with a smile, "You are very sweet Natasha. Your scent even more so. Its like a mix of vanilla and something else sugary." "Tastes like it too." Clint muttered as she elbowed him in the ribs. Steve smirked, but returned his attention to Bucky. "Does her scent smell like that to you?" He nodded, "I get a hint of cinnamon too. But what about us? Is our scents as hypnotic as yours?"

 

They both blushed. Not just a light shade of pink, full on red cheeks. "Y-yeah. You have this pine scent to you." Nat cleared her throat. "And Darce, you are like a fresh batch of cookies. Gives me this warm feeling." Now It was her turn to blush. "What about you Steve?" Bucky slid his hand over hers. Steve took a whiff of the air, "Natasha was spot on, except Buck's scent gives me the chills. In a good way."

 

Clint clapped his hands quietly, "Yay! We're making progress." Romanoff gave his another nudge. "Well, at least our scents match up. There really isn't anything else to say. So I'll cut the chase." She said, grabbing Steve's hand. "Do you want to start a brood?" Darcy exchanged a look with Bucky. He gave her a warm smile and nodded.

 

"Hell yeah."

~~~

 

 

They went slow, which was nice. Bucky didn't want to rush anything, neither did Steve. The following days were filled with many "dates". Cuddling on the couch, going to the movies, dinner dates, and LOTS of making out. Darcy declared Natasha as the best kisser. Steve seconded that vote. They didn't come around to second base though. Which was fine, the enjoyed their set up. That was.. Until the team had to leave for a peace treaty in Wakanda.

 

"C'mon three days? Can't you just get there sign the treaty and head back home?" Darcy pouted. "Well King T'Challa likes to make things very formal. He wants us to go on some ritualistic hunt." Natasha replied, grabbing her bag o' guns. "Well.. Will you at least be back by Sunday?" She bit her lip. "Yes sweet heart." Steve leaned down to kiss her. "We'll see you soon." Natasha smooched her as well, then walked over towards Bucky and Clint. Steve gave Darcy one more hug goodbye, leaning in to take of whiff of her scent. "Be good okay? If there are any issues, Pepper will take care of you two." "Okay. Don't jump out of another plane or Bucky will have your head." He smiled, and walked over to Bucky as well.

 

They waved the plane off, and returned to the common room to cuddle by the couch. The found a documentary of the world war two playing, and settled down into a spooning position. Bucky was the big spoon, petting her hair as they watched. Bucky argued with the T.V. every once in awhile, and his antics made her giggle. It was around 7:30 when her phone buzzed.

 

_'Hey we just landed. Its beautiful here.'_

"Who is it?" Bucky asked. "Its Nat." she said.

 

 _'I bet, take pictures for us!'_ She replied.

 

_'Will do. Both of you be good.'_

_'No promises ;)'_

 

"They just landed. Nat says it's really pretty there." He hummed. "I went there once. It is very beautiful. " He tightened his arm around her. Guess it didn't bring back good memories for him. "What do you want to eat?" She asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "Craving red meat. I think Tony has a steak or two in the freezer." She got up from the couch, "Your wish is my command."

 

The next two days went along smoothly. Darcy cleaned up the lab for a few hours, before She went to do a little yoga in the gym. She wasn't surprised to see Bucky working out, she enjoyed the view. But it was quiet in there, except for his breathe and the sound of weights clinking. So she started up some music, a little soft rock from the 2000's. They repeated the gym session the next day, except when Darcy went into a bridge, she collapsed. Her muclses cramping, she went int I a tight ball as Bucky rushed to her side. "Are you okay doll?" She nodded, "Fuckin c-cramps." Her eyes widened. She completely forgot about her heat coming up.

 

They returned to her (their room) once she could walk after the pain subsided. Bucky paced back and forth. "It didn't even cross my mind. Mines supposed to be in less than a week." She placed her hands at the seams of her shorts. "I think I'm starting in two days. This isn't good."

 

"They're coming back tomorrow night right?" She nodded. "How are we going to break it to them? Hey I'm going to go sex crazy tomorrow and you will too in a few days." She threw her arms in the air in exaggeration. He rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll understand. Honestly you're the only one who hasn't had sex with either one of them." She blushed. "Yeah. But I've never had sex with an alpha anyway. Does it hurt?"

 

"No, not really. They both are passionate in bed, but I haven't knotted with either of them. Do you want to knot? Or bond?" She thought about it. They were her alphas, but that was a lot to ask them. It was a little frightening to think about, but she got a warm feeling. "I-I think so. Would they be up to it?" He sat down next to her, and intertwined her hand with his metal one. "Only if you let them."

 

The thought of their knots, _inside her_. Gave her insides a temperature boost. "What about you Bucky? You won't be starting too long after me." He hummed. "Its always been in the back of my mind. I think it's been a life goal for me. Having an alpha.. Starting a family.." He trailed off. "Hey.. No matter what happens, we have a brood going. We could have a family. Lets just focus on getting through our heats. Then we can talk to them about a family. Deal?" She held out her pinkie finger. He wrapped his around hers, "Deal."

 

The next day went painfully slow. They started their morning with a run, to combat her increasing cramps. When they returned to her room, Bucky rushed to the rest room. Darcy was confused, and sat down on the couch with a water bottle she was chugging.

 

"Oh shit. Oh shitohshitshitshit." he looked down at the toilet. Blood. Not good.  
He walked out of the bathroom, and Sat on the couch next to her. "Is everything okay?"  
"I'm early. I'm a few days early."  
Her eyes widened. "That means both of us will be starting tomorrow. Oh crap."

 

"Wait.. How do you know? I'm not familiar with male anatomy." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "A day before we start a heat we release a small amount of blood through our cloaca. Like how women have periods." He sat down on the couch. His palm was sweaty, and his body was warmer than usual. She pulled him into a hug. He pulled her tight, and let out a few tears. "Sorry, I get emotional during my heats."

 

"Oh my gosh you don't have to apologize. We're gonna get through this. And hey." She pushed him back slightly, "we're gonna have an awesome foursome." She wiggled her eyebrows and he laughed. "This is why I love you Darce."

 

She crashed her lips into his, stopping only for air. "And this is why I love you." Their passionate make out session was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She groaned, and pulled it out from her pocket.

 

_'Order three pizzas. Clint and Tony whining about the food we ate. Can't wait to see you two.'_

_'Got it. We can't wait to see you and Nat. Don't crash this plane.'_

_'Very funny. We'll see you soon.'_

 

She snickered and showed him her phone messages. He smiled, "That's actually hilarious. Now let's go get those pizzas."

 

~~~

 

Clint ran off the landing platform "Dibs on pepperoni!" Followed by Tony and Bruce racing for the cheese pizza. Sam waved to the omegas, and grabbed a slice from Clints plate. Darce greeted Natasha with a kiss, and Bucky greeted Steve in the same way. "Mmm.. We missed you. How was Wakanda?" Steve smiled, "It went well. Clint shot an antelope and got praised by some of the locals. He shouted from the other side of the room "They gave me necklaces!" Nat grinned at her beta. "Lets eat. Then we can all relax with a movie or something." Bukcy said, walking towards the betas.

 

Darcy had a small cramp, but it didn't hurt like someone ripped out her oviaries like the previous cramps. She hoped that giving Steve and Natasha the news would go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to wait for the big smut scene a little longer, but I promise it'll do my best!


	4. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small angst, then satisfying smut (hopefully)!

 

The pizza was demolished within the hour. Seeing Clint and Tony have a tiny food fight distracted the omegas from their train of thoughts. Darcy was incredibly nervous. Thankfully, the team cleaned up quickly and headed to their rooms. Leaving the pairs alone in the kitchen. Bucky took a deep breath.

 

"How many days until your heats start?" Steve asked, deadpan tone in his voice. Her eyes widened, "How did you.." He stepped forward. "Your scents are incredibly strong. So I'll ask again. How long until you both start." Darcy wasn't sure if she wanted to curl into a ball or pounce onto Steve right then and there. "Tomorrow." She squeaked out.

 

"Tomorrow?!" Natasha nearly screamed. "Both of you?!" Darcy nodded, warm tears began to fill her eyes. Nat felt like she'd been stabbed, and reached forward to pull Darcy into a hug. She didn't want to see _her_ omega cry. "Ssh. We're not upset with you. We just.. Weren't expecting this so early." Steve rubbed her back. "You and Bucky are going to be taken care of. How about you two get some rest?" Darcy wiped her eyes and nodded. She walked over to Bucky, grabbed his hand, and returned to their room.

 

Natasha sighed, "Do we go all the way? Because.. I'd really like that." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Only if they ask us too. C'mon let's sleep. We're going to be worn out by the end of this."

 

~~~

 

Darcy's eyes flew open, and her hands instantly put pressure on her core. She groaned, and threw the blankets off of her. Bucky began to wake, shuffling his hair. "Darce?" She groaned again. She felt hot, really hot. More than her confidence allowed. "Oh shii- Jarvis!"

 

"Yes sergeant?"

 

"Get Steve and Natasha here. Darcy's heat just began."

 

"They will arrive shortly. Take care."

 

Darcy clenched down on her teeth, trying to hold back the moans escaping her throat. She was twisting and turning on the bed now, and she felt a need. Touch. Someone. Anyone. She felt a cold hand rest on her leg. Opening her eyes, then proceeding to launch herself at Bucky. Her kisses were sloppy, sex driven attacks on his face. The door swun open, and Bucky flipped Darcy onto her back, pinning her arms.

 

"Steve do you mind helping?!" Both alphas rushed to their omegas. "Go sleep in my room Buck. Call Jarvis when you start." Bucky slowly got off Darcy, and paused before exiting, "Take care of her."

 

Natasha sat down on the bed, as Darcy launched herself at her alpha. Steve pulled her off, and they both pinned her arms to the bed. "Pleeaasee! I want you inside me. Like right now." Her hips bucked up, and Natasha's eyes flicked at him. "We're going to Darce. Can you just, calm down for a minute so we can get undressed?" Darcy whimpered, and nodded her head. The alphas rose from the bed, and pulled off their clothing. T-shirts and sweatpants fell to the floor. Within a minute, they were both in their underwear. Darcy pulled her shirt off as well, throwing it at Nat playfully.

 

"Can we skip the foreplay? I really am craving for some alpha inside me." Her alphas blushed, and their erections became visible through their underwear. They worked their way closer to Darcy, mindsets switching over to rut mode. "No, because frankly dear, I just _need_ to taste you." Steve growled softly. Natasha was inches away from her face, and hands exploring her curves. She cupped Darcy's large breast in her hands, squeezing them lightly. Her right hand slid behind Darcy's back, unhooking the black bra she adorned.

 

Steve was tugging on his omega's shorts, throwing them behind him to marvel at the panties she wore. "Too much clothing, not enough touching." She moaned slightly. Nat's touch against her breasts rivaled Bucky's, but her lips win over all. Her kisses were passionate, her tounge finding it's way into the alphas mouth.

 

Steve spread Darcy's legs, taking a whiff of the sweet smell radiating off of her. He couldn't help himself, he just had to taste her. With a flick of His tounge, and he got a taste of heaven. His tounge sent chills through Darcy's body, and Natasha's delicate hands on her tits were driving her crazy. Nat unhooked her own bra during their mini-make out. Her jewels were big, but Darcy won in that department. Steve increased the pace of his tounge. Her hips bucked up as she moaned, and he placed a hand on her pelvis to hold her steady.

 

Natasha's member was solid, and the head peaked out from her panties. Darcy slid a hand against it, eliciting a few moans from her. Steve's fingers found their way inside her, pumping fast. Natasha muffled her grunts with her mouth, but even the power of her lips couldn't muffle the moans of pleasure as he brought her to her first ( _of many_ ) orgasm. She panted, and her alphas had grins up to their ears. "Who.. Who's going first?" She asked, out of breath. Nat shrugged, and held out her fists. "Rock paper scissors?"

 

After two ties, Natasha won. When Steve tried to protest, she let out a low growl. "You sit at the frame. Darcy, get on your knees." She was more than happy to comply, she was on her knees before the alphas could almost rip their underwear off. They all got into place, Steve sitting up in front of her, and Natasha behind her. She wiggled her butt in the air, and got a satisfying squeeze of her cheek.

 

Darcy brought her focus back to Steve, and his dick in front of her. "Woow." was all she let out before Nat rubbed her clit lightly. She moved her arms up, allowing more movement of her hands. She placed one hand at the base, fixing her grip. Bucky was big for an omega, but Steve was big for an alpha. He had to nearly be eight inches! He was massive, she wouldn't be able to fit all of him in her mouth. She slowly worked her hand up, and down. He remained quiet the whole time, it was Darcy who was making the most noise. "D-damn Nat. Stop being a tease." She removed her hand from Darcy's folds, and Darcy whined at the loss of touch.

 

"Are you ready? Tell me if anything hurts at all." Darcy was excited, this caused her grip on Steve to tighten. He moaned quietly, and blushed heavily. So, when her hand reached the bottom of his shaft, she gave it a little squeeze. She was about to say something, but that's when Nat pushed inside her. She was slick, and slid in easy. They both gasped, the sensation of another person added to the euphoria between them. She moved her hips slowly, easing inch by inch. As Natasha began to quicken, so did Darcy. She pumped her hand faster along Steve's dick, rubbing the sensitive tip with her thumb. He was moaning and grunting, even bucked his hips once. "Mmmph" was the only sound either one of them made.

 

Darcy pushed her body against Natasha, taking in more inches from her. She was big too, Darcy could feel it. Nat was thrusting into her now, and Darcy moaned louder. She stuck out her tounge, and flicked it against Steve's member. It sent chills through his body, and he squeaked out a quiet gasp. Darcy could feel something hard at the base, and She realized that his knot was forming. She would of squealed in delight but Natasha pushed her ass down, and angled her thrusts. This brought on a tidal wave of pleasure, and they both were moaning and grunting. Not wanting Steve to be left out, Darcy took the head into her mouth. Red lips wrapped about his cock, dark blue eyes staring up at him. Her vocal cords produced vibrations on her throat that was driving him over the edge. As Natasha sped up, Darcy took more of him in.

 

Nat's hands were leaving red marks as she pulled Darcy into her. She was almost all the way in, except for her own knot prohibiting her going deeper inside of Darcy. Steve was half way in her mouth, using all his will to not thrust into her throat. Their moaning and grunting, along with wet slaps filled the room. _Thank God for soundproof walls._

 

Euphoria filled Darcy to the brim. If Nat hit her sweet spot one more time she was going to explode. Darcy nearly screamed, clenching onto Natasha's cock as she rode out her orgasm. The sound she made drove Steve over the edge, and he pulled himself out if her mouth to finish himself off. Natasha did the same, both of the Alphas squeezing their knot to simulate contractions around it. Hot, stringy cum came out of their dicks, all over her back and his stomach. Darcy leaned down to lick the salty substance off of his chiseled abs.

 

Natasha fell to the left side of the bed, pulling Darcy with her. Steve looked at his girls. "Beautiful. Wish I had my sketch book." Their chests rising and falling as they caught their breaths, Steve just as breathless as them. Darcy felt somewhat satisfied, but her insides ached for another round. "Shower?" She suggested. They agreed in between breaths. Steve scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to the shower. He knew she'd want to go at least one more time before She calms down and her next hot flash starts up. So a lukewarm shower should get them going.

 

Her shower was a decent size, but they didn't mind being squished together at that moment. Nat turned the dial, get the water to just the right temperature. Steve let out a tiny growl, "Guess its my turn right?" Darcy bit her lip, "mmhm." Steve sat down on the tile, and Darcy straddled his waist. One kiss, two kiss, oh now they're frenching. Natasha chuckled, and began to wash her body. Steve's kisses were fully of passion, but filled with more lust than Nat's. Darcy's fingers explored his body, feeling every muscle she could. He took a handful of boob in his right hand. He brought the other to his mouth, and began to lick her nipple. Sucking slightly, often grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin.

 

She moaned softly, and grinded against his cock. It was beginning to harden again, and Darcy had to the urge to ride him. She grinded against him again, causing him to shiver. He released her tender nipple with a smack of his lips. "Mmmn. Think we're wet enough?" She nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. "I'll go make some tea." Natasha said as she wrapped a towel around her and exited the bathroom.

 

"I wanna ride you sooo bad." Darcy whined. He smirked and sat up straight against the wall. "Then do it."

 

She stood up slightly, and sent her right hand to lead his throbbing dick into her warmth. She eased the head in, moaning softly as it progressed. Steve rubbed her clit, and Darcy slid in two inches unexpectedly. He grunted, shutting his eyes in pleasure. She was halfway to reaching his knot, and began to rotate her hips.

 

Back and forth, She worked her hips. Picking up the pace as minutes went on. Steve put his hands on her curves, large hands over lapping the red streaks from Natasha's. He pushed her down further, instinctively bucking his pelvis into hers. She moaned louder, and buried her face into his neck. He kissed her collarbone, then lead a trail of kisses and pants to her neck. She pushed herself done until she was an inch above his hard knot. She groaned in pleasure, and Steve realized he was _milliseconds_ from biting her neck.

 

Mild panic went through his body, and he sucked on her neck instead. They rocked together as their vocals increasingly grew louder. Hickeys on both sides of their necks, sweat covering their skin. Their rhythm of grinding and thrusting ended as Darcy's voice cracked. "I'm cuming!" she announced.

 

It took all of Steve's might to pull her off of his dick. Extending two fingers to rub her clit as her orgasm sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. He stroked his cock a few times, closing his fingers around his knot. His seed landed on both of their thighs, but washed away by the water still running from the showerhead. "We are so.. Going to do.. That again.. All the time." She panted heavily. She was exhausted, but Steve only felt minor fatigue. They both awkwardly stood up, shut off the warm water and wrapping each other in large towels. Darcy shuffled his wet hair, smiling fondly at her alpha.

 

Natasha sat on the bed, pulling a t-shirt over her head. "Hey, I made some tea to help you sleep." Her omega smiled, "Thank you Nat." Darcy leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Nat put a hand on her neck. She glared at Steve, who smirked in response. "Don't worry. You'll both have plenty of marks on me by the time this is over." She whipped around to grab some light pj's. "Can we all cuddle now? I'd really like that."

 

Steve layed in the middle of his girls, arms wrapped around each of them. Their heads rested on his chest, and Darcy sighed. They all closed their eyes, getting maybe half an hour of rest before a voice startled all of them. "Pardon me, but Sergeant Barnes's heat started roughly five minutes ago."

 

Steve groaned, "I'm coming." Darcy shifted so he could leave the bed, and turned over to Natasha. "Big spoon or little spoon?" Nat pulled up the blanket in front if her as a response, and Darcy gladly moved over. Nat buried her face into Darcy's neck, taking in her scent. "We're gonna have a great family." She said as they both dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shall get his fair share of some alpha love, just in the next chapter.  
> First time writing smut! I hope it's okay, kinda awkward to type it lol.


	5. 3rd Base?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally gets some one on one Steve action! Then it's foursomes for days!  
>  Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School has been a bitch. So enjoy this little smut/fluff

__

 

_Warmth. Touch. Touch. Need.. Touch._

 

Bucky's heat was strong, being with two compatable alphas for so long just brought everything on like a train wreck.He layed naked on his bed, tugging at his throbbing cock. He ached for relief, but he wanted more. So much more.

 

"Bucky?" Steve shut the door. Bucky's lips curled inward to conceal the oncoming moan. "Shh. I'm here Buck." He pulled his shirt over his broad shoulders, letting Bucky's eyes eat up his muscles. Steve went to prod open Bucky's ass, but he was so soaking wet that the sheets were damp. "Oh. I'll just skip ahead. Didn't even get to introduce myself. Hi, I'm St-" Bucky snapped at his alpha. "Steve I love you but shut your whore mouth and fuck me already!"

 

Steve loved It when Bucky was demanding. A kink of his really.

 

A low growl formed in his throat, as his sweats hit the ground. He licked his lips, breathing in the sweet scent in the air. How he missed this. Spending heats with Bucky (granted he only spent 3 of them with him), being able to love him with more than just words.

 

He gave his cock a stroke, it was hard already. "Mmm." Bucky groaned. He was stroking himself, bucking his hips slightly. Steve smirked as he dropped down, Bucky arching towards him. "Fuck me Steve." Oh yes, it was definitely a kink of his.

 

He shifted onto his elbows, his cock just resting against Bucky's entrance. Bucky looked up, his baby blues begging, pleading for him to go on. He guided himself with his hand, head pushing into Bucky. They both groaned, and Steve pushed onward. One inch.. Three inches.. Bucky took over half of him as a slow rythmn formed.

 

Steve rocked his hips black and forth, as Bucky let loose moans of pleasure. He picked up his pace, and buried his face into Bucky's neck. He was so incredibly close to biting it, But he held back. Forming hickeys across both sides of his neck, He was almost all the way in Bucky. Legs wrapped around his back, nails digging at his shoulder, He was in ecstasy. Juding by his moans and squeals of pleasure, so was Bucky. "I.. Gonna.." He tried to speak in between grunts, but it was too late. Bucky's ass squeezed against his cock, and he nearly screamed as a power orgasm struck his body with pleasure.

 

Steve pulled out, expecting to finish himself off like he did with Darcy. But to his surpise, Bucky pushed off Steve and jumped onto his knees. "Let me." was all he said as Steve's length disappeared into his mouth.

 

Steve's eyes widen in shock.

 

Bucky never did this before. It was so.. _dirty_. But oh god was he enjoying it.

 

Bucky slurped noisily. Steve wasn't the only one enjoying this. He had wet dreams about doing this to him. Wet dreams about incredibly kinky things. Wet dreams of finally having his knot..  
Steve shook with pleasure and his breathing was erratic. His length slid out of the brunette's throat. With a few strokes, his sticky seed erupted onto his stomach. Bucky collapsed to his right, smiling as they both breathed heavily.

 

"I have dreamed about doing that." Steve pulled him closer. "Did I fulfill it?" Bucky stretched up to kiss him. "Totally." They both laughed, and their lips met again. It was almost too good to be true. Two soldiers, reunited after so many battles And years apart. Kissing him was getting him slightly horny again. Not that he wasn't already from his heat, just a little energised.

 

He threw his leg over Steve. Straddling him and taking him by surprised. He chuckled, "Careful. You might break a hip." Bucky grinded against Steve's member. "Good. Then we can get one of those shitty insurance claims." Steve raised an eye brow, but he was silenced when Bucky's cold metal fingers grasped his cock.

 

My that was cold. But it felt incredible. "Ooooh." He moaned as the cold metal ran along his shaft. Withouth warning, Bucky gave his knot a squeeze. Steve's eyes shut as he grunted. Bucky repeated the motion, several times before his insides coiled tightly.

 

Foreplay was over, time for the real fun. Bucky stood on his knees, and guided Steve's hard dick into his ass. Slick leaking out; Steve slid right in. Quicker than expected, but there was little time to waste. Bucky may be sex craved, but he knew other people would be awake soon. All mighty omega or not, he did have some desency.

 

Minutes of rocking back and forth, before Steve flipped them over. He growled playfully, and began thrusting quickly. Bucky placed his flesh hand over his mouth, muffling the moans and grunts of pleasure. Steve's thrusting began to get more rapid and unsteady as they both neared their climax. With a few more thrusts, Bucky released euphoric screams of pleasure as he came.

 

His insides uncoiled, but his body was still hot and sweaty from sex. Steve crashed his lips with Bucky's, loving the taste of his mouth. He sighed, "I love you Bucky." Bucky rested their foreheads together. _"I know_."

 

~~~That afternoon~~~

 

Steve was the last to enter to living room. Everyone was awake, and relaxing on the sofa. Clint looked at the sleepy alpha "Damn you two knocked him out cold. Gotta teach me your tricks." Nat nudged him in the ribs. Bruce laughed, "Hey next time, don't but a bed frame. I can hear you guys from across the hall." Clint laughed along with him.

 

Tony was confused, but then it hit him. "Wait, is one of you guys in heat?" The laughter stopped. Darcy and Bucky exchanged glances, and nodded. "Yeah. We're waiting on our second heat cycle to start." Darcy admitted. Tony's eyes nearly busted out of his skull. He pulled out his phone, and walked away speaking with Jarvis. "... Alpha personal for the next few days." was all Darcy heard as he walked off.

 

The wait wasn't long, within two hours the omegas growing discomfort turned into cramps, and being carried to Darcy's room. It was strange that their heat had synced up together, but they weren't questioning it at the moment. The only questions they were asking was who was getting the next round.

 

The Alphas satisfied their omegas, for the next two days at least. They found out that their favorite position was on a table. While they were fucked form behind, Darcy and Bucky were able to lock lips. Good ol' doggy style. Just the way they liked It. But their need wasn't going away, it was growing in fact. While their Alphas slept, Bucky and Darcy talked about the issue.

 

"I love it. I love doing this, heat or not it feels amaze balls." Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, it's really nice to spend a heat with an alpha. Even better with two. But I feel like I need something more. It doesn't feel complete."  
Darcy nodded, she had been feeling the same way. Well, incomplete at least. "Do you think its their.." She blushed at the thought. Grown up or not, She still felt embarrassed talking about sex. Deep talk about sex especially.

 

"Their knots?" He raised an eyebrow as she giggled like a child. "Yeah. I guess that's the missing piece." Bucky was quiet. "Darcy doll, knotting would get yo- us pregnant. Is that What you want?" She shrugged. "It would, but is it something you want?" She placed a hand on his metal one. "Its a team effort here. If I'm going through with it, I want to know if you are too."

 

Bucky had a stray tear roll down his cheek. Here was this girl, this other omega, caring about him like he's always dreamed about. Not only did he have his alphas, but this sweet and caring beautiful girl as well. "C'mon, let's get some sleep sweetheart. Let's talk to them tomorrow." He didn't give her time to negotiate, because she was thrown over his shoulder without warning. She giggled, and reached down to give his ass a squeeze.

 

The alphas shifted around so their omegas fit into the bed, and fell back asleep. Bucky kissed behind Darcy's ear. "I love you." Darcy sighed and pulled his arm tighter around her. " _I know_."

 

~~~Next morning~~~

Bucky was the first to feel the cramps. They came on strong, and really started a fire inside the omegas. So much for their morning talk.

 

Natasha and Steve were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth when the cramps started. The alphas rushed out, "Does it hurt? How bad it is?" They asked. "It hurts dumbass. Just make it stop." Bucky grunted. "Please." It didn't take long for the group to be stripped again, and it didn't take long for their first round of orgasms to finish.

 

Just like before, the omegas felt like something was missing. Maybe It was their heat messing with their minds, but they desperately wanted to knot. Darcy was the first to catch her breath. "Why don't you knot us?" Her tiny frustration caught them by surprise. "You want us to what?!" Natasha's green eyes nearly popped out if her skull.

 

"Did I stutter?" Darcy was sassy. But not only that, she was a sexually frustrated omega. Not a good situation for her alphas to be in. Steve and Natasha shared their panicked expression. "We both want It. We've been wanting it." Bucky calmed the alphas slightly. But their minds were still racing. "Darce, Bucky, you know that will get you pregnant." The omegas nodded. "We're aware. Where do you think this was going to go someday?" She raised her eyebrow and huffed.

 

"We were hoping to wait a little longer. Y'know, romanticize the idea." Nat replied. The alphas straightened their posture. They took their hands and rubbed their thumbs over them. "Nat, you two are romantic enough. Honestly, we want to start a family." Steve and Nat looked on their omegas with blank expressions. They exchanged glances, and sighed. "Can I talk to Steve in private?" She nodded. "Make it quick please." Bucky pressed his knees together. Grunting through another cramp.

 

The alphas returned into the room a few minutes later. Warm smiles on their faces. "Okay. We'll do It."

 

Darcy squealed and jumped into Natasha's arms. "We're gonna have a family!" She pulled her tight. "Yeah Darce. _We are_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm getting better at writing smut. Time will tell


	6. Can't Stop Won't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Ot4 have sexy times. What more is there to know?

"Are you ready?" Natasha eased into her. "Let us know if anything hurts." Steve rubbed Bucky's cheek. "Just do it already punk."

 

Adrenaline rushed through their bodies. _This is it._ Not only would they release any sexual tension they had, but they would also be starting a family. For once, their heats would be more than just constant sex, not that anyone minded.

 

Steve and Bucky were in the middle of foreplay; Steve twisting Bucky's tender nipples. Natasha on the other hand, decided to be a tease. Pushing the tip in ever so slightly, then quickly pulling away. "Mmmn. Nat don-" She cut her off by pressing her thumb over Darcy's clit. "Shh." A low growl came from her throat, followed by a smile. "Lay on your stomach Darce."

 

Obiediant omega is obiediant. Darcy rolled over, adjusting her breasts so she could lay comfortably. Her backside dangled off the bed, just how Nat wanted. The alpha keeled down, hands spreading Darcy's legs. She took a whiff of the sweet scent, and licked at her wet folds. Natasha was skillful. And oh boy did she use her skills.

 

Both pairs finished their foreplay, and got into one of their favorite positions. Omegas side by side, on their backs, and hands intertwined. Heats at full force, both omegas whimpered. Waiting for their alphas to start fucking them.

 

Things were serious. Four adults who have just had sex for the past few days, suddenly started giggling. At least the alphas did. "Why are you laughing? Can you just do us already?" Darcy was beginning to feel the same sexual frustration she had felt the past few days. Steve and Nat chuckled slightly. "Well who gets to go first?" Steve choked back a giggle. _I can't believe this is happening_ he thought. Bucky and Darcy exchanged glances and sat up. "Rock paper scissors?" She offered. Bucky just stuck out his hands in response.

 

Bucky won the game, and it was the alphas turn. "Yay. Can we just fuck already?" Natasha had won the game. Time for the real fun.

 

Slow and steady wins the race, but this wasn't a race. Bucky's cold, metal fingers intertwined with Darcy's. Each pair was moaning and grunting, euphoria running through their veins.

 

Steve's hands fit perfectly on Darcy's hips. His hard cock stretched her, and damn did it feel good. She lifted her hips, pulling him deeper with each thrust. Bucky appeared to be in the same position, except Nat was angling her thrusts. She bit her lip. "So.. Hot.." she panted in between moans.

 

They were taking all of them, except their knots. At the moment that wasn't the main problem. Darcy was close to climax, and so was Bucky. "I'm gonna!" She screamed. Steve continued to thrust, But slowed down. "R-ready?" he asked panting. She nodded, and Steve pressed deeper.

 

Darcy stretched, Steve's knot wasn't hurting. Meanwhile, Bucky let out a series of grunts as he climaxed. Natasha skipped the formalities, and pushed deeper. Bucky stretched just like Darcy did, but both knots fit perfectly in their omegas. The pairs were connected now; knot holding them together. Darcy wrapped her legs around Steve's back. He slowly moved his hips, back and forth. Natasha leaned down to bite Bucky's nipple, and thrusted as well. The thrusts couldn't go any deeper, and the right angle was key. Fortunately, both alphas were ready to blow. So they picked up the pace, earning high pitched moans from their omegas.

 

The feeling was just too much for Natasha. Having Bucky wrapped around her cock, hands massaging her breasts, the moans and grunts of her other partners, it was all too much. With a few.. More.. Thrusts.. And she couldn't hold back. Her warm load exploded inside Bucky. The feeling of Nat cumming inside brought a quick orgasm. His hips bucked against hers, as she collapsed on top of him.

 

Darcy massaged her own breasts, clenching down onto Steve's cock. His panting increased, and Darcy bucked her hips one last time as she had a powerful orgasm. Tiping overt he edge, Steve slammed his hips into hers on last time. His own cum exploding inside her. "Yessss." She cooed.

 

Steve pulled her to her side, and fell to her right. The knots were still swelling, therefore the pairs were still locked together. "We're gonna do that for days." She panted.

 

_And they did._

 

~~~

 

A couple of days passed. The group spent their time fucking like rabbits. Once that started it was like they couldn't stop. Which none of them were complaining.

 

Bucky stumbled into the kitchen. "Hello Bruce." Opening the fridge, he pulled out a gallon of milk. Bruce was quiet. He was in a train of thought, typical of him. Bucky reached into the cupboard for a bowl, when a painful cramp struck him.

 

He leaned against the counter grunting, as Bruce rushed to his side. "How long?" he asked. Bucky was confused. "What?" Bruce walked him over to a chair in the dining room. "How long have you been in heat?" The cramps eased.

 

"Um. A week possibly?" Silence.

 

Natasha came into the room. "Is he okay? Jarvis said he was in pain." Bruce took deep breath. "You guys have to bond."

 

"What?!" Steve stopped at the doorway. Everyone was confused by Bruce's statement. They had to bond? "Let me explain. You see, when an omega is in heat for an abnormal amount of time, it could cause complications." Bucky's eyes widened. They were going to start a family, _he did not want any complications now._

 

"Nat go get Darcy, she'll want to hear this." She nodded, and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Bruce to the science rescue. I've looked into different versions and discussed the a/b/o dynamics with about 10 people online, and I'm pretty sure that the science behind it is matching up. So yeah.


	7. Bonded for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last smut chapter ;-;

"Nat what's up? Thought you were gonna go take a walk?" Darcy noticed the urgency in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Her voice cracked. She hopped out of bed and walked over to the door. "C'mon, you need to hear this." Nat shut the door behind them as they trudged down the hall.

 

"Bruce? Bucky? Steve what's going on. You all look like someone died." Bruce looked around nervously. Darcy pulled a chair next to Bucky. Her alphas watching to judge her reactions. Bruce sighed, "I'll just get to the point. You and Bucky must bond to stop your heats." Bucky still looked panicked, but Darcy was confused. "How come?"

 

Steve's jaw dropped. She wasn't even worried. "Well omegas heat normally last 3-5 days. You both have been in a heat for 7. Thats abnormal and it could possibly be because you're with two extrememly compatable alphas." The pieces weren't exactly clicking for her yet. "Oh okay. But why bond? I mean I'm up for it but how come?" Bruce took a seat. "It could cause complications if your heat continues. Bonding releases many chemicals into your body and changes your physiology. 9/10 times it either stops a heat or slows it." That's it? It didn't sound as bad as he was making it, Darcy was on board. "Okay. I'll do it."

 

"Just like that?" Steve asked. "Mmhm. I've kinda been wanting to. But now we actually have to, so I'm pretty much on board." Nat set a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "James?" Bucky looked up with tears in his his eyes. "Yes." was all he said before he got up and hugged Natasha. Darcy and Steve joined the hug. Darcy dragged Bruce into it as well.

 

~~~

 

Steve was a little slower during the first round. Bucky noticed he was slow during the foreplay. "C'mon Steeeve. I can't wait much longerr." he whined and bucked his hips. Just a feet away Darcy was playing cowgirl on Natasha. Giggling a little as she locked into place with her knot. Steve then got right to it, he always wanted to please his omega.

 

There they were, four sex crazed lovers at it again. This time, with another twist in their routine. To bond. Natasha wasn't as nervous as Steve, who was trying to plan it out in his head.

 

Two hours of hot, steamy sex went by. The omegas loved the feeling of being knotted. It just drove them wild. Imagine what a bond would feel like? The thought made them a little hornier each time.

 

The alphas prepped their omegas' necks for their teeth. Leaning down to lick, or spread hickeys across both sides. They wanted to make sure everything went well.

 

"I'm gonna!" Her voice pitched as she slammed down on Natasha's cock, locking with the knot. Darcy pushed Nat down as she finished inside her. Then rolled over as Bucky and Steve were finishing. Hearing Bucky's pants amd whines made Natasha's dick nice and hard again. Growling slightly, she pounced ontop of Darcy. She gave her a kiss, before guiding herself inside. With a wet pop, Nat began thrusting. She wasn't angling them like before, no she had a mission. To get Darcy filled with enough euphoria so her neck wouldn't hurt as much once she bit down.

 

Steve's wet slaps grew louder as he kept going. Faster and faster until he came. And he came hard. Bucky let out a loud moan in pleasure as Steve knotted him. The feeling was somthing he never wanted to lose.

 

Nat kept thrusting though, and she didn't plan to stop. Her hands digging at Darcy's curves, pulling her deeper with every thrust. She wasn't just thrusting, she was in a rut.

 

She licked her lips hungrily. Darcy's spotted neck was just perfect to sink her teeth into. She growled as she lowered down, licking her neck. She was close to climax, darcy as well. This was her chance. Her skin tastes so good. Mixed with the scent of her omegas and sex, it was all too much.

 

As her insides twisted, she bit down on the right side of her neck. Darcy instinctively reaching up to bite Natasha back. The boys looked onward as they watched the pair bond. It was that easy. Steve didn't have to worry.

 

Nat licked Darcy's wounds, lapping up the blood from her neck. Steve took the opportunity to grab napkins from the table. Nat's knot stopped swelling and the pair was unlocked. "Did I hurt you?" Darcy asked. Nat and Steve smiled lovingly at their omega. She was bleeding quite a considerable amount, and all she cared was if Natasha was hurt. That's why they loved her.

 

Bucky dabbed the napkin at Darcy's neck, watching her reaction. She didn't flinch back in pain, which was a good sign. "This is one scar I'm proud to have." Natasha said. That warmed their insides, and they were all smiling. Smiling till it turned to giggles. Giggling till it turns into kisses. Kissing until they started fucking like rabbits once again.

 

"Do it." Bucky moaned as Steve rutted into him. His mind was filled with euphoria, his body as well. No hesitation came from either one of them as the wounds opened. Steve even growled slightly, and the pleasure of the bite caused him to knot Bucky earlier thsn expected. Neither one of them minded. The scent glands were on over drive after their teeth were removed. Darcy now was the one dabbing his wound, kissing his cheek. "I say we take a nap then get the matching bites. Deal?"

 

~~~ Next morning

 

"Want pancakes?" Darcy offered her mates. They nodded, grinning at the offer. "Wanna skip to desert?" Steve asked wiggling his eyebrows. Nat nudged him in the ribs. "Nah not feeling it." She paused. "I'm not feeling it! Yes!" Her high pitched squeal woke Bucky, who was confused at cheering in front on him.

 

"What the hell is going on?" "Bucky my heat stopped did yours?!" Darcy was eager to hear his reply. She jumped on the bed, throwing him off balance. "I don't k- actually I don't feel like launchin on Steve or Nat so I'm positive it stopped." they embraced in the good news. Double bonds, and possibly a new family; the omegas were finally starting a new chapter in their lives. One desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last, it sucks I know. But I'm sure you will thoroughly enjoy the story/series coming up.


	8. Who's the winner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, pregnacy marks the end of this story. But the beginning for our newest characters!

 

 

 

Bucky and Darcy were two months in when they awoke to thunder. The omegas were scared and confused, and woke their alphas. "Just a little thunder. Come back to bed." Steve soothed them. Darcy squinted at the window, it didn't appear to be raining, and she could not hear the pitter-patter if rain; why was there thunder? Then it clicked.

 

" _Jane_!" She cried as she threw off the blankets, and wobbled out the door.

 

"Darcy don't run!" Steve shouted as he ran down the hall. He caught up to her, and threw a jacket over her shoulders. Bucky and Natasha caught up, and they all headed up to the rooftop

 

Just as she suspected, Thor and Jane were on the roof. "Sister Darcy!" Thor exclaimed as he pulled her off the ground in a tight hug. "Easy on the belly." The giant puppy dog was confused, but could not reply over Jane's scream. "That is the one thing I told you not to do. Who's responsible?!" Darcy missed Jane. She missed her overreactive nature.

 

Steve put an arm around Bucky and Nat, smiling proudly. "That would be us." He said. Thor cheered in joy, but paused at Bucky. "And who might this be Steven?" Thor took a sniff in the air and noticed Bucky's baby belly. "Another omega? This is grand!"

 

"Darcy you so did **not** start a brood while I was gone." Jane groaned. " _Yes I did_." She replied sassily.

 

~~~

 

Bucky giggled slighty when the doctor rubbed the gel on his stomach. "Its colddd." He whined. Steve held his hand, "Be a big boy." Darcy and Nat snickered in their seats.

 

Their previous ultrasound determined that Bucky's due date would be a day after Darcy's. Each day they marked their calanders for July 5th. Darcy is supposed to be due the 4th, but she honestly did not want _that irony._

 

"Aaaand there's the second head. Congratulations, you're having twins." The doctor announced, and Bucky wiped away his tears. Steve kisses his hand, and flicked away his own tears of happiness.

 

"My turn!" Darcy happily stood up. Bucky was handed a few napkins to wipe away to gel in his stomach. "Take a seat right here, I'll grab some more gel."

 

Darcy squirmed in her seat, as Bucky and Steve sat down. Nat tool Steve's previous seat, and kissed her hand. "I don't know who's more excited you or Steve." Darcy looked at her boys, chest warming at their delight. "We'll just have to wait and see."

 

~~~

 

Darcy's belly was quite larger than Bucky's, (carrying triplets afterall) her food cravings weren't as strange though. Bucky's cravings took on a whole level of weird once they hit the 7th month mark. Before, the usual cravings were just a large amount of doughnuts or eating a cake on their own under 5 minutes. Now, Bucky was craving ice and pickles and _strange_ greasy food.

 

Just last week she caught him deep frying a pack of oreos. _**Oreos**_.

 

The only people who dared to question their cravings and mood swings were their betas of the brood, Tony and Clint. Tony spoke with them directly, and softly. It calmed them down when they were getting emotional. Which happens quite a bit nowadays. Clint took a different approach, leaving little notes around their room, and dropping little treats from the vents. One time Darcy snapped at an intern who had a tone she didn't like, and then cried during the apology. She found a small tub of Ben and Jerry's on her bed.

 

Darcy couldn't sit still, she hated not being able to walk far or even on her own. Bucky however, never wanted to move. He slept easier at night, he and Darcy took naps cuddling with each other, their betas, their alphas, or _all of the above._ Steve took advantage of his hourly naps and started to paint his metal arm. Small designs around his star, or coving his whole arm depending on how long he was alseep.

 

Steve enjoyed painting his omegas arm, and Bucky loved waking up with his alpha's art on his body. For his birthday, Bucky got Steve a few dozen body painting sets, and Steve's eyes lit up with stars. As the days grew closer to July, their larger-than-life bellies were coved with paint. Sometimes little personal doodles, from large sunsets or vines. Whatever Steve wanted to paint.

 

~~~

 

 _Oh the fucking irony_. Not for her oh god no. But their twins were the most patriotic pair of twins the world will ever know. Bucky's labor started around 9 at night, during the second half of Pirates of the Caribbean. Darcy and her alphas were the only ones allowed in the room, the rest of the team (and Jane and Pepper) had to wait outside.

 

They expected Bucky to refuse the pain killers, but after his first contraction he pleaded for the drugs.

 

Five agonizing hours later, two baby girls were born. Rebecca was born at 2:34 am, followed by her sister Isabella four minutes later. Bucky was crying non-stop as the nurse wrapped his girls in pink blankets. "Congratulations." The nurse said as the twins were set into Bucky's arms.

 

Nat, Darcy and Steve stepped out of the room to give the news. The team waited for them to say somthing, as Darcy slipped her hand into her alphas. " _And the winner is_..." She raised Steve's arm. Their small crowd cheered and congratulated them. They flooded Bucky's room slowly, and everyone got a chance to kiss the baby girls head. Tony petted their heads, noticing the blond fuzz on Rebecca. "Wait till they open their eyes." He said. They couldn't wait to see. They're eyes would the the most beautiful blue they've ever seen.

 

~~~

 

If they thought Bucky's labor was painful, Darcy's was on another level. "We are never gonna have sex **ever again!** " She shouted as she pushed the first baby out. The doctor cut the umbilical cord, "It's a boy!" One down, two to go.

 

The next baby wasn't as easy, it's head just refused to come out. Steve nor Natasha could hold her hand for long, her strength was surprising. With another scream, and a dented pole, the second boy was born. " _Fucker_." She cursed as the doctor repeaded the process.

 

Bucky giggled at her remark, and adjusted the twins as they nursed. "You two are going to repay me with **your lives.** " She said as another set of contractions continued.

 

The triplet was a girl, slightly smaller than her brothers. Natasha cried profoundly, for someone who was known for keeping her emotions on lockdown. Nat cradled their little girl in her arms, and Darcy held onto her boys. "Have you two decided on the names?" the nurse asked. "Blake and Chris." Darcy said as she nuzzles her boys. "Can we name her Ella?" Nat asked. Darcy's heart warmed at her alpha. "Of course."

 

~~~

 

The quad took their children home a week later, and the peach fuzz was starting to grow on each of them. Their betas and the rest of the team greeted them happily, and passed the children around for the team to admire. Surrounded by her family, and her closest friends, Darcy felt like the _true winner._

 

And she won the jackpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy won the biggest jackpot.   
> Hope you all enjoyed this story! I love this ship to death. Sorry if the names are generic but oh well.   
> I'll be on a few week hiatus prepping for my next story, "Thanks Budapest".   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
